Yullen by playlist
by 17funnyface
Summary: Just a lil bit of one-shots based off of songs.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is after a challenge where you write drabbles according to songs and when the song finishes the drabble ends. Accept I'm not good at that so each chapter is based off a song and they shall be AS LONG AS I WANT. BWAHAHAHA_**

**_Cantarella- Rin and Len_**

_Allen's view:_

Finally, the Christmas dinner! There he was. I could not stop from staring- in a good way of course. His hair looked to silky and smooth, pinned up in a ponytail high on his head. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen.

Kanda sat down in the chair at the table, noticeably annoyed that he had to socialize with **people.** ick.

I pulled out a chair next to him and sat down.

"You never have been a social butterfly."

"Shut up Moyashi." Kanda turned away from me.

"It's ALLEN, BaKanda!" I wish he would look at me more. We've talked more since getting out of the ark, but... I want so much more than that... Even if it were just a hug, It would make all the difference.

"Che."

Allen expected these kind of answers. It seemed as if those were the only words that made up the basis of his vocabulary!

I got up. "I have some business to take care of." I said. I walked until he wasn't in my vision anymore, and pulled out the bottle in my coat marked "potion".

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Kanda's view:_

Moyashi always knows exactly what will piss me off, and yet he does it anyways, knowing the way our fight will go. I usually get annoyed when he starts talking, but... I've come to a realization I don't want to admit to even myself... Even though we fight so often, I've come to love that stupid bean sprout. He worried for me- and It was really obvious- when they left me alone in the ark to deal with Skinn. It was then that I realized just how much he actually meant to me.

When he walked into the dining room, I couldn't help blush a little bit. Hopefully, it wasn't too noticeable. He pulled out the chair next to me.

"You never have been a social butterfly"

"Shut up, Moyashi" I felt my face start to flush. _Damnit. _I thought. I turned away quickly, hoping Allen wouldn't see the sudden change of color in my face. He's just so... innocent looking...

"It's ALLEN, Bakanda!"

"Che." It was all I could answer without my voice cracking. I hated not being able to tell him. There was just no good way.

Allen got up. "I have some business to take care of."

_Pfft, what now?_

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

_Allen:_

It always smelled so good in the kitchen! After all, Jerry is one of the best cooks the _universe _has to offer. But that wasn't what I was here for. I was headed straight for the ready-made soba noodles.

When I finally got to the counter I looked around to see if anyone was around. And-to my luck- it was only a finder helping with dishes. I pulled of the cap to the blue potion. _This will make him love me._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Dinner is ready!" Jerry called from the kitchen. At that moment ginormous amounts of food were brought out from the kitchen. I stared in awe as food ranging from steak to sweet dumplings came rushing through the doors to the kitchen and onto the tables.

I sat down next to Kanda where I had pulled out my seat earlier.

"Hey Moyashi, Isn't it your birthday today?"

I blushed, hopefully not too noticeably. _He remembered._

"Yes. And it's Allen."

"Che."

Kanda turned away again. For some reason, it made me sad when he did this. _Why can't you just look at me straight forward, BaKanda..._

Kanda's soba noodles were brought out directly to him. Jerry was smart in this way. Kanda never ate anything but soba.

In my head I was praying to god that the potion would work. Komui was the one that made it (out of my pleading to Leenalee, she got her brother and the science division to make it, not actually telling them what it was for) so who knows what exactly was going to happen when he ate his noodles.

Lavi and Leenalee sat directly across from us. Lavi, being the idiot we all love, called Kanda "Yu" again and nearly got his head chopped off-once again- by Kanda's mugen.

I looked at Leenalee, who was dressed in a regular red dress and wearing her hair in a ponytail. She winked at me. She was the only one who knew what my intentions for the potions was. I expected her to act a little surprised when I told her that I liked Yu. She simply nodded and agreed to what I asked her... Almost as if she expected it... Or maybe she did?

Kanda took a bite of his soba. I watched him take the first bite.

He turned to me and looked in anger. "What do you want."

Whoops. I stared too long. "ahh uhm... nothing... so... how do you feel?"

"Stop asking me stupid questions and let me eat."

I'll admit I was a little disapointed at that point, but I knew if it were one of Komui's potion it would have to do _something._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I waited a long time in my room that night, deciding weather to find out the potion had worked. Finally, after about an hour, I made my decision.

I put on my boots and walked to kanda's room. I opened the door, and immediately set out for what I was looking for.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Third person written:_

Allen barged into Kanda's room as he was preparing to go to bed.

"Moyashi what the hell are you-"

His speech was interrupted with a kiss from Allen. Kanda felt the heat rising to his face.

Of course, at this random pace, this took the elder teen by surprise. He pushed allen away.

Allen's face turned sad. "It didn't work then, I guess" he whispered to himself. Allen's face was red with both excitement and embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kanda shouted. Rather loudly, though. So loud Allen expected the entire order to wake up. But they didn't.

"I-I-I-"

Kanda, though still taken aback by what Allen had just done, did the same. Allen's terror was soon lifted as kanda gave him a passionate kiss. Followed by another passionate kiss. Followed by the removal of clothes...

Kanda kissed Allen's neck, sending an immediate wave of pleasure through Allen. His head threw back and blushed.

Allen couldn't take it anymore. "I want it, Kanda."

"want what?" The japanese boy asked, knowing full well what Allen meant. He smirked.

"Your... your..." Allen couldn't drive himself to say it. It was too embarrassing.

Kanda himself couldn't wait any longer though. So, without making allen embarrass himself, he gave him what he wanted.

The elder thrust in, making the headboard hit the wall. It did so multiple times. Allen screamed in pleasure.

"I love you, BaKanda."

"I love you too, Moyashi."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Allen:_

In the morning when I awoke, I found myself laying in bed face to face with Kanda, who was awake.

"Kanda?"

"Call me Yu."

I was surprised he was actually _allowing _someone to call him Yu.

"Okay." I kissed Kanda's lips again before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I walked out of the room long before Kanda did, mainly to avoid suspicion and to make sure no one saw me leave. Accept Leenalee. She was early to start the coffee for her brother and everyone else.

"So you did it?" She asked.

"Was it that obvious?"

"I heard nothing, so no one else probably did. But I saw you walk out of there."

I Blushed in embarrassment. "That potion your brother made actually worked for once."

Leenalee got next to me and whispered into my ear, "It was soda."

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So how was it? this is my first time actually completing a fanfic and um... writing something other than g-rated, but give me reviews and tell me how it is!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jeez every time I put my playlist on shuffle I only get the dirty rin and len voca songs. CAN i JUST ONCE GET ONE THAT WILL MAKE A STORYLINE?! Oh well, more for the rated-M fans ^u^_**

**_Eh, ah sou Rin and Len- rated M!_**

Kanda was never much for words. And, with an attitude like kanda's, Allen had trouble talking to him.

However, there was always that one time when they actually communicated, learned so much about the other. Now was one of those times.

Allen screamed with pleasure as kanda inserted his finger into him, using a fast pace to try and get the younger's arousal.

"K-kanda!" he shouted.

"Jeez, Moyashi, your so loud."

Kanda pulled Allen in for a long kiss. Allen opened his mouth, knowing this wasn't just going to be a regular "peck" kind of kiss. Allen moaned in between kisses. The elder boy was rising at the sound of allen doing so.

"Go ahead," Allen said. "put it in."

And so, without further ado, Yu lifted the white haired boy to the wall. Making sure to spread the younger's legs, the elder thrust in, not giving any thought as to weather the other would get hurt.

At first, allen felt pain, but that was soon subdued by pleasure.

Kanda thrust in again, starting to make each one harder and faster.

With each movement allen was pushed to the wall over again. Yu held onto Allen's arousal, sending even more pleasure into allen.

"Ahhk" allen moaned.

And finally, both the younger and the elder let out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bad apple- not exactly sure of the singers and too lazy to look it up**_

Allen.

The very definition of pain and suffering.

Starting with the death of his faster father, to finding out that one day he'll be the 14th against his own will.

And in a way, he didn't get to choose his own path. While any exorcist would be forced to join the other, he had a higher par to live up to because of the promise he had made to Mana.

It was like he was completely controlled by a person that wasn't even alive anymore. All he cared about was that promise...

While it looked like he was always smiling and cheery, we all knew that he was in pain, trying to keep the others from feeling his pain as well. I admired that about him... being able to keep every one else around you happy, even in your deepest depths of despair. But then, I hated it too. Why should he have to carry all the burden? He has friends, though he never really considered me one of them because of the way we fight.

I wish there was something I could do to comfort him, but in the end I feel like it would all be for nothing. Or, I could make it worse...

"Kanda? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

I'll admit that I actually got nervous around him and was scared to speak. However, my normal image was strong and not letting anyone talk down to me. And so, that was the way I played it, or atleast how I tried to.

"Why do you smile?"

_seriously? What kind of question is that?! anyone smiles so it's not like that is different or something..._

"Because I'm happy."

"But when your not?"

allen went silent for a second. For some odd reason, this made me worried.

"Well, because I never want anyone to feel my pain. I wouldn't want them to suffer."

_damn that stupid moyashi._

I held mugen to his neck.

"Don't ever let yourself carry the burden."

And with that, I walked out, my face blushing. I walked straight to my room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys... so i meant to post one of these every day for at least ten days buuut... well school is hectic. yeah... that'll be my excuse... anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Imaginary~Evanescence**

Allen layed in the soft grass, looking up at the bluish-purple sky. The air smelled so sweet, and it was mostly quiet accept for the small ammount of wildlife singing their songs as they went about their day. This world was so... perfect. Everything was alive, all was happy, there was no death or saddness. It was very unlike the other world... a world filled with corruption, death, violence, sorrow... And for him to have to be the one responsible for cleaning up everyone else's mess of taking the earl's offer.

I guess being taken over by the 14th wasn't all that bad, besides the fact that he hadn't seen his friends for some time. He never had any worries in this world. Not even eating. He just did what he pleased, exploring the perfect world of all it's nature.

At night, when all was dark, it would still get scary. The only thing blocking the demons outside were a tall fence that seemed to have no end, however he would wonder when the day would come that the fence would topple over, and his perfect world would be destroyed... This scared him a little bit, however the fence showed no sign off falling anytime soon, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

That is, until the night he started to have dreams... about the people that were dear to him.

It first started with lenalee. In these dreams he would notice lenalee crying, like the worried person she was. He would try to comfort her, but it was like he wasn't there.

Lavi came in sometime after. He showed little signs of sadness, but wouldn't talk. He only did so when absolutely necessary, and seemed more lodged into his books than he used to be.

The worst part was when he saw kanda. Kanda kept to himself, as usual. But the terrifying part was when allen would try to talk to kanda. Kanda would look sad, a look allen had never seen on his face before. Allen noticed a tear roll down kanda's face.

"I'm sorry, bakanda..."

Kanda layed down on his bed late in the night. A tear rolled down his face.

"Damnit, moyashi."

_Its my fault_ he thought. _If only i hadn't hurt him, he might still be here._

Allen awoke to a loud **_bang._**

"W-what the hell..."

_**bang.**_

the white haired boy turned to where the noise was coming from.

**_bang._** The gate bent at the middle, and soon collapsed under the weight of all the monsters putting pressure on it.

Allen tried to run, but was soon trampled by the large demons coming through.

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" He screamed. It had no effect, accept for the sharp pain in his left arm.

The demons looked at him, somewhat startled by his scream. Soon, however, they were hovering over him, clawing at his skin. one pulled at his leg while the other pulled at his arm.

Allen screamed in pain, and soon noticed the blood streaming from where his arm and leg used to be.

_so this is where it ends?_

He started to see pink and purple spots in his line of vision, then soon, everything went **_black_****.**

_what is that... where am I... _

Allen's eyes opened, seeing only kanda's face in front of him, and feeling his lips on his own.

Kanda opened his eyes, noticing allen's face was completely red, and pulled away.

"Moyashi?"

"It's allen, BaKanda."

Kanda smiled.

"You're back" and kissed allen again. "I missed you."

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the stupid crappy ending ;-; please forgive me. give me feedback on what I can change or if there were any errors I made. This story sounded better in my head..._**


End file.
